


Shower Talk

by DaniJayNel



Series: 100 YumiKuri Stories [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/F, Slight abuse/violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:23:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir, Krista, and a shower. Need I say more? Oneshot, with a more serious ending. YmirxKrista.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ^^ so I present another YmirxKrista story XD I was in the shower when this idea popped into my head, and I was standing there with Ymir and Krista playfully arguing in my head XD as soon as I got out I typed this out to quiet the voices in my head, (I am not insane, I swear XD) So, I hope you enjoy it and thank you for reading ^^

Krista sighed wistfully and felt her shoulder muscles relax under the soothing hot spray of water. The liquid sprayed from the showerhead, slid over the blonde's small form and then pattered noisily on the tiled floor. It was soothing, Krista thought, the way the water plopped against the floor at her feet. It had been another tough day at work and she had been overstressed and exhausted by the time she got home. The first thing she did when she stepped foot in her home was strip on her way to the bathroom and then jump in the shower.

A shower sounded like heaven to her, and she soon discovered that it felt even better.

The blonde sighed again and then leaned forward and rested against the slick shower wall, cheek pressed up against the surface.

Suddenly two long, strong arms encircled Krista's waist, causing the blonde to scream in surprise. When the person pulled her close she felt a familiar body press up against her, and then an even familiar chuckled rumbled against her back.

"Jesus, Ymir!"

"I love it when you scream for me." Ymir stated and nuzzled against Krista's neck.

"Don't try and act innocent. You scared the hell out of me!" Krista tried to push the arms around her away, but they were strong and they wouldn't budge.

"Tch, you're just easy to scare."

"Well who wouldn't shit themselves if someone suddenly grabs them in the shower?"

Ymir rolled her eyes. "You should have immediately assumed that it was me. Really, who else would get into the shower with you?" Ymir moved her arms and rested her hands against the smaller girl's hips. "Hmm?"

"Anyone could have climbed through my window or something, and since I was in the shower and all they could have decided to join me."

Ymir laughed. "Do you honestly believe that?"

"Well that's what ran through my mind when I was suddenly touched by someone other than me!"

"Ooh, were you touching yourself?" Ymir leaned further into the blonde and asked close to her ear.

"N-not like that, you jerk!" Krista responded forcefully, her cheeks and ears turning pink.

Ymir grinned and allowed one hand to slowly slide up along Krista's side, knowing exactly how sensitive her lover was, particularly there. The brunette couldn't help but chuckle. "Krista, honestly, I can't believe you scare so easily."

Krista pouted. "You always do this to me."

"I do?"

Krista nodded. "Despite how big and tall you are, you move so quietly that I never hear you until it's too late!"

"I don't do it intentionally."

"You're like a damn cat."

"Meow." Ymir purred against Krista's neck and then bit down on the skin there.

Krista was torn between laughing at her girlfriend's meowing and moaning in pleasure from the bite.

Ymir pulled back with a cocky grin and then grabbed the shampoo. "So, forgetting about your weird paranoia about strangers sneaking into your shower with you, how was your day?" The taller of the two squirted shampoo into her palm and then waited as it heated against her skin, and once it had she returned the shampoo bottle to its origin and assisted in washing Krista's hair.

The blonde sighed. "It was rough as usual. My boss was bothering me again." Krista shivered at the feel of her lover's long fingers running through her hair.

Ymir released an angry puff of air. "What did he do now?"

"He hit on me again."

"That bastard. Seriously, Krista, you are too damn kind."

"I know, but I really don't want to go through the trouble of looking for another job, and besides, he doesn't go further than the verbal harassment."

Ymir paused after she rinsed the shampoo from Krista's hair and then turned the blonde around to look at her. "If he can go so far as to verbally harass you even though you've explained to him that you're already with someone who is devastatingly gorgeous, and great in bed, might I add," Krista rolled her eyes, "then he sure as hell can do more than that."

Krista looked at the floor and pouted again. "I know..."

"If he ever does then it will be all your fault. You saw the signs but you stayed anyway."

Krista sighed. "I know, okay? You tell me all the time."

Ymir sighed as well and pulled her soulmate into her arms. She embraced her fully, having to slightly lean down or she would end up picking Krista up, which the smaller girl hated.

"You know, you are still such a midget." Ymir commented with a grin. "I don't think you've grown since we were 16."

"Are you making fun of me again?"

"Well, no, I'm just pointing out facts and successfully changing the topic. Don't worry though," Ymir pulled back and then gently pushed Krista against the shower wall. "I love that you are so small. I love that you can curl up on my lap, and that my arms can completely encircle you. I love that I can curl up behind you when we sleep and you fit so perfectly against me." With each word she moved closer until their lips were almost touching. "I love that I have to lean down to kiss or hug you and I find it so adorable when you can never get the plates from the top shelf."

Krista's pout returned but her cheeks burnt bright red and her heart was hammering. It wasn't often that her normally stoic lover poured her heart out like this.

"Did you have a tough day at work too?" Krista asked, realizing that it  _was_  really strange for Ymir to act so affectionate.

"I just missed you." The older girl answered.

"But we're apart every day, what makes today different?" Krista narrowed her eyes but grinned. "What happened?"

Ymir leaned slightly back so that they didn't have to go cross-eyed to look into each other's eyes, and then sighed in defeat. "Well, Sasha came by the workshop today to visit Mikasa, and ended up staying until we closed. They were all over each other the whole time."

"Awww," Krista wrapped her arms around Ymir's neck, "and they made you miss me?"

Ymir cleared her throat and looked away, feeling uncomfortable. "Yeah..."

"Awwww," Krista cooed and pulled Ymir down until their faces were level. "But, darling of mine."

"What?"

"Are you just going to keep me pressed up against the wall like this, doing nothing?" The blonde asked seductively and used her thumb to brush circles on the skin of Ymir's shoulder.

The brunette cocked an eyebrow. "Oh? Did you get all hot and bothered while thinking about me before I got here?" She asked.

Krista rolled her eyes. "No. But you are naked right now, all wet from the  _water_ ," Krista emphasised the word when Ymir was about to make some naughty comment, "and you are literally pressed up against me." When she finished she swallowed, and Ymir finally noticed that her love's cheeks were flushed and she was breathing a bit harshly.

"Then I won't leave you suffering any longer," Ymir said hotly and then captured Krista's lips and proceeded to give her the most passionate kiss the small girl had ever had.

They had kissed many times before; many,  _many_  times, but now it felt even more heated than any others they had shared before.

As Ymir assaulted Krista's mouth with her lips, teeth and tongue, the hot water turned lukewarm and the bathroom became too foggy.

Ymir moved her hands out of Krista's wet hair and let her fingers slide down her warm, wet skin until she reached around to her back and wrapped her arms around her waist. Krista recognized the move and quickly spread her legs the second Ymir leaned slightly down and pulled her up against her chest. The brunette pressed Krista against the wall again as the blonde wrapped her legs around her relentless lover.

They kissed for a long while, tongues caressing, teeth biting and grazing, moans escaping. Their flushed skin touched and their hands wondered.

It didn't go much further than fervent kissing and tentative touches, though. Ymir wanted to drag it out as much as possible.

"Ymir," Krista mumbled against her lover's lips.

"Yes, my little Krista?" Ymir purred sexily and moved to kissing the blonde's throat since she would need her lips to talk.

"About what you said earlier."

"What about it?"

"How can you be so sure that you're good in bed?" It was meant to sound taunting, but it came out breathy and forced as Krista's lungs tried to take in some much needed oxygen and protested when she spoke.

Ymir chuckled against her smaller lover's skin, the vibrations making her shiver, and moved her hand from Krista's back to her chest.

"Because," Ymir started as she began caressing the sensitive flesh, "I can make you do this..." She leaned down and replaced her hand with her lips, and wrapped them around a taut nipple.

Krista's hips jerked and her head snapped back as she let out a surprised but pleasure filled moan.

Ymir released the tasty flesh and moved back up to kiss Krista's lips. "See?" She said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. "I can make you scream my name."

Krista shivered, both from the words and the way they were said. All of the stimulation was driving her crazy; she couldn't take it anymore.

With a frustrated huff Krista reached over to shut the shower off and then tugged at Ymir's arm. "Take me to bed." She ordered, making Ymir raise an eyebrow.

"Are you ordering me around, Krista?" Ymir asked with a taunting grin.

"Ymir," Krista held both of her cheeks in her hands and stared intensely into her lover's usually cold but gorgeous eyes. "Take me to bed and make me scream your name, NOW."

"Or?"

"Or no sex for a month!"

Ymir's eyes widened. She knew for a fact that the threat was real since she had suffered the agony a few times before.

Her panic spiked up, but then she growled softly and swiftly carried Krista out of the room. "Your wish is my command." Ymir said huskily and dropped Krista onto the bed. "But don't expect me to be gentle."

Krista growled and pulled the taller girl down on top of her, surprising even Ymir herself. They were still very much naked and wet with the water from the shower, among other things.

"You better not be," Krista said threateningly and crushed her lips to Ymir's.

Ymir only hesitated for a second and then welcomed her love's sudden roughness.

Where had her gentle, innocent Krista gone? And what could she do in future to see this deliciously dominant side of her again?

Ymir chuckled against the shivering skin on Krista's stomach.

She would find a way.

XxX

It was a new morning and the bright sun filtering in through a crack in the curtains bathed across Krista's face. It woke her, and she cracked an eye open but squinted and flinched because of the sharp light. Sighing softly, Krista shielded her face from the sun with a hand and looked to the side for her lover.

Ymir was lying on top of Krista, her large body covering the blonde's left side. The brunette's head rested directly beside hers, sharing the pillow, and her soft, even breaths caressed Krista's cheek, making her smile fondly and stifle a giggle.

They usually ended up in this position, but reversed. After a night of wonderful love making – like last night – Krista would usually fall asleep on top of her love and use her chest or shoulder as a pillow. Perhaps it was because of the exhaustion that they had remained in that position after finally collapsing on top of each other.

"Ymir," Krista said softly, not to rouse her sleeping lover but to simply say her name, and then caressed one of Ymir's very talented lips. Krista blushed. Just thinking about their previous night's activities... Krista would be surprised if she would be able to walk properly.

Ymir was usually gentle when they made love, but last night Krista's aggression had put Ymir into some type of hyperactive excitement. It was like she had transformed into a beast. Not that Krista was complaining... She enjoyed that roughness perhaps a bit too much, but doing it like that every night? She was sure Ymir would break her.

Krista smiled again and gently extracted herself from her partner's long body and then padded, naked and all, to their bathroom connected to their room. She enjoyed a quick, warm shower, though became flushed when last night's activities flashed in her mind, and then hopped out and returned to their room.

Ymir was snoring softly, still flat on her stomach, how Krista had left her. The brunette groaned in her sleep, blindly searched the empty space beside her and then sighed in dismay when her search came up empty. Krista giggled softly while she dried her wet skin. Ymir's bare back shifted, the muscles rippling underneath the skin, and then her body relaxed and Ymir was once more sleeping peacefully.

As she dressed for work Krista took in the sight of her naked partner only covered by the blanket to her waist, and sucked in a deep breath.

Ymir was just so goddamn sexy that merely looking at her, naked, dishevelled and unaware, made Krista's body burn. She couldn't stay though, or tend to her desires, because she was already late for work.

With one more longing glance at her sleeping Ymir, Krista quietly finished getting ready and then left for work. She hated having to leave each morning.

Ymir woke a few hours later, having slept in since she had the day off, and lazily went about showering and making breakfast. Yawning, Ymir plopped down on the couch, bowl of cereal in hand, remote in the other, and then channel surfed until she found something worthy of her time.

The minutes turned into hours and before they knew it the working day was done and Krista came in through the front door.

Ymir heard the door open and shut and looked over her shoulder. "Krista?" She called out after waiting for her angel's usual greeting that normally came the second she was in the house. There was no greeting though, and her love remained silent. "I'm in the kitchen!" Ymir said, hearing footsteps approach. Why wasn't Krista responding?

Ymir paused her chopping of vegetables and walked over to the kitchen door, meeting her love there. Krista had her head titled down and refused to look up. This made Ymir panic.

"Krista? What's wrong?" She forced her unease aside and gently cupped Krista's face in her hands. "Please tell me he didn't..."

"No," Krista responded softly, her voice shaky with tears. "B-but he... He..." Krista's shoulders started shaking as she started sobbing. Not knowing what else to do, Ymir hurried to the kitchen to switch the stove off, and then returned to Krista and pulled her to the lounge. Ymir sat down on the couch and pulled a still quietly sobbing Krista onto her lap.

The blonde grabbed two fistfuls of Ymir's grey shirt and then buried her face against her neck. Her breaths came out in irregular gasps as she cried, and all Ymir could do was hold Krista's small body against her chest and run a comforting hand through her hair.

Eventually the small girl calmed down and her trembling subsided. Ymir remained silent since she had learnt a long time ago that trying to word her comfort would only set the blonde off again, so she stuck to staring up at the ceiling and rubbing circles against Krista's lower back.

Krista released a relieved sigh and let her body relax into Ymir. She sniffled lightly, and then wrapped her arms around her lover's neck and sighed again. "Work started out like usual," Krista began, just like Ymir knew she would. "But when it came time for us to go home, I told everyone to leave before me and I would lock up." Ymir's stomach clenched. "I... I thought he had left already, but as I was getting ready to leave, he just showed up."

"Your boss?" Ymir asked just to make super sure.

Krista nodded and sniffed. "He just started talking to me, so I humoured him, but then he started flirting and leaning closer to me. I tried to make a swift escape but he grabbed me suddenly." Krista felt the body below her tense like a coiled spring. If she had looked up she would have seen Ymir's clenched jaw and the fire of hatred building in her eyes.

"And then?" It took all of her effort to speak calmly, evenly, and to not throw Krista off of her and get in her car to kill that bastard.

"He pushed me up against my desk and grabbed my wrists. I'm small so I couldn't break free. And then he... He kissed me. It was horrible. I struggled and eventually had to resort to my only means of escape. I bit his lip as hard as I could and then ran out of the building. He caught up to me though and tackled me to the ground."

Ymir's body shifted and she released a long breath to calm her rapidly beating heart. She didn't want to explode just yet; Krista needed to finish her re-telling.

"He was on top of me and started going for my clothes. I... Swore at him so he s-slapped me." Krista buried her face against Ymir's neck again and shivered. Without missing a beat Ymir lifted Krista's face and saw the split lip and the angry dark bruise around the corner of her mouth.

"He was so rough. It hurt so much just lying there. I think I have bruises all over my body."

"Did he...?" Ymir couldn't finish the sentence. Her hands opened and closed anxiously as she tried her best to remain still.

"No! God no, thankfully. Before he could even get my shirt open someone was approaching. He noticed and then disappeared." Krista placed her lips against Ymir's neck and felt the pulse there, rapid and wild. "Ymir? You're really angry, aren't you?"

Ymir wouldn't respond, her anger was filling her chest so tightly that she struggled to breathe. She was seeing red.

"Are you mad at me?" Krista asked softly, weakly, frightened that Ymir would simply turn around and say 'I told you so'.

Ymir promptly froze, and then pulled Krista forward so that she could look into her eyes. Krista was relieved to see complete worry directed at her.

"I am angry as fuck, so angry that I want to leave right now and rip that asshole's face off, but I am NOT angry at you." Ymir cupped Krista's face like she had before and gave her a very serious look. "Krista, I know what I've been saying, but I would never be mad at you."

Krista sniffed softly and managed to smile. "I love you, Ymir." She whispered and turned her head to kiss Ymir's palm. The taller girl sighed and wrapped her arms around Krista, surprising her when she pulled the blonde tightly against her chest.

Ymir released a shaky breath. "I... I don't know what I would do if I lost you, or if that bastard had managed to do what I'm sure he intended." Her voice sounded shaky, tear-filled, and despite how much she hated how weak she sounded, she couldn't hide it. "I love you so much Krista. You're the only thing that's more important to me than myself. I'll destroy anything that tries to take you away from me." Ymir placed a kiss against Krista's brow, and then very softly, more gently than she ever had, kissed the bruised spot on Krista's mouth.

"Are we -?"

"Let's forget about this for now." Ymir stated and stood with Krista in her arms. "I was halfway through making dinner when you arrived, how about you help me?"

Krista smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "I would love to!"

Ymir nodded too and let Krista down. She took her hand and started walking to the kitchen, appearing calm to Krista, but she was really raging inside.

XxX

The next day Krista sat miserably at her desk at work. She used her hair to hide the bruise by her mouth and avoided communicating with her co-workers. Her boss hadn't come in yet, which relieved her but unnerved her. He could show up at any moment. No matter how much mental preparation she did, she would not be ready to face him after being attacked like that.

Krista sat slouched in her chair, mind racing through possible solutions. After making dinner with her lover the previous night, she had done some hard thinking. It was obvious as hell that it was time for her to leave. He was more dangerous than she had thought, and now that she knew, she would be completely stupid to stay. But would he let her leave?

She could go to the police, but Krista didn't want to blow this up bigger than it was. Call her Mrs Door Mat, but she didn't want to cause any trouble for the other people working here. Getting the police involved could cause them to lose their jobs.

Ymir had been acting surprisingly calm last night. Despite the few times when she slipped and Krista saw the fury in her eyes, she acted sweet and charming and comforted Krista as much as she could. They were hardly apart for more than a second, always connected by holding hands, a hand on a shoulder or their knees touching.

Krista was grateful for the physical comfort, because she really needed it. Surprisingly – or not really when considering Ymir's efforts to comfort her – Krista did not dream of the awful experience.

Krista sighed. She missed Ymir. She wished she was at home with her now, curled up against her chest.

"Hi there." The voice spoke up right beside her ear, making Krista squeak in surprise and shoot up in her chair.

"S-sir!" She stuttered and swallowed hard.

Her boss smirked darkly and narrowed his eyes. He was seated on the corner of her desk, and after sweeping his eyes over the other workers to warn them not to interfere he turned back to Krista and leaned closer to her.

"So, about yesterday."

"Y-yes, sir?"

"You won't be unfortunate enough to tell anyone, would you?" He asked threateningly, and let his smirk deepen when Krista shook her head violently and refused to meet his eyes. He glanced over her shivering form, imagining what her bare skin looked like underneath those layers of clothing, and licked his lips. "How about we move this to my office for more...  _privacy?_ " He leaned even closer, making Krista flinch and move back.

"Uh, sir, I'd prefer to t-talk here." Krista responded timidly and swallowed her tears. She didn't want to cry in front of him and give him the satisfaction.

Suddenly his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. He jumped off of her desk and made a move to pull her with him to his office, but paused.

"No! Let me go!" Krista yelled as loud as she could.

"Stop fussing and just obey me, you little bitch!" The man yelled back and felt his chest puff up with anger. "I give you my damn money!" He reminded, like he always did, knowing that Krista was soft and easily put on a guilt trip. "You owe me." He sneered and attempted to pull her off again.

Though they were pretending not to notice, in fear of having his attention turned to them, Krista's co-workers mumbled quietly to themselves and watched. At last, in the midst of Krista's struggle against the man's grip, one of the women who had taken a liking to Krista swallowed her fear and stood, fully prepared to aid the blonde. She took a breath and stepped forward, but froze dead in her tracks.

A low growl entered the room, silencing the worried chatter and pausing the struggle between Krista and her boss. The sound was deep and it was angry. When all eyes turned to the door, where the sound was coming from, they saw a very tall and very angry brunette leaning against the door frame.

She had her one arm leaning against the frame above her head, the sleeves of her dark blue shirt pushed up to her elbows, other hand tucked into the front pocket of her black jeans and then she had one black booted foot tapping insistently against the door frame.

She growled again, the sound almost inhuman, and locked her fiery brown eyes onto the blonde and her boss.

Krista felt her whole body drain of any warmth as she saw the fury in Ymir's eyes and knew that her lover was here to cause trouble. That look on the brunette's face even frightened her.

Krista's boss let her go and stood straight to face his visitor. "And who might you be?" He asked professionally, really not know who it was or why she was glaring at him like she was Satan himself.

Ymir inclined her head to the side, and then she smirked so evilly that everyone in the room felt a shiver run down their spines. She pushed off from the entrance and calmly walked towards the now sweating man, both hands stuffed into her pockets.

The hard thunk of her boots on the carpet was the only sound they could ear, and with each footstep, everyone flinched.

"W-what business do you have here?" The man asked in panic, feeling his sweat run down his face and dampen his clothes.

Ymir still said nothing and smirked like the devil while she slowly stalked forward. When she was within arm's reach, she shot one of her long arms out, grabbed the man by the front of his shirt and shoved him to the side towards an open door.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He roared furiously. Ymir only smirked some more and placed a foot against his chest. He glanced down at the foot, at Ymir's face, and then gulped.

Using her very strong muscles, Ymir kicked him backwards as hard as she could and watched in satisfaction as she vaulted backwards and hit the wall of his office, on the opposite side of the room.

Without looking at anyone, not even Krista, Ymir walked into the office and threw the door shut. It banged so loudly that it shook the frame and everyone felt the vibrations.

"W-who are you?! I'll call the police!" The frightened man yelled and backed up into a corner.

Ymir gave him a blank stare, her earlier smirk now gone. "Do it, see if they can get here before I kill you with my bare hands." She said lowly, with a blank look in her eyes. She was now sitting on his desk, one long leg folded over the over, and had her arms crossed over her chest.

"W-w-what do you want?"

"To rip your penis out and shove it down your throat, into your lungs so that you can choke on your own fucking dick." Ymir responded, still sounding bored.

Her lack of emotion unsettled Krista's boss more, making him sweat in buckets.

"Please, whatever I did to you, it can't have been that bad!" He tried his luck at negotiating. Was he really that stupid?

Anger flashed across Ymir's eyes and she bared her teeth. "Are you fucking kidding me?" She asked. "You crossed the line so fucking far that I can't even see you anymore!" She shot up from the desk, pulled the man to his feet and leaned in dangerously close. "You took something precious of mine and you hurt it." She threw him to the side, onto his desk, and then kicked the desk over with him sputtering on top of it. He released a shrill cry of panic as he toppled over with the desk.

"What did I do?!" He cried out, trying to crawl to the door and escape.

"Nu-uh, you don't get off that easily." Ymir let one foot drop down on his lower back, earning a cry of pain from him. "What you did deserves death, but I can't go to jail." She leaned down and grabbed a handful of the back of his shirt. Without needing to use much effort, Ymir removed her foot and pulled him backwards, sending him flying to the other side of the room.

"I have someone to protect, someone who needs me." She said, this time letting the pure fury leak into her voice. "And you know what? I need her too. But a stupid fuck like you took it upon himself to try and do the most vile of acts upon her." The man's eyes widened as understanding dawned on him.

"You're Krista's husband?!" He asked in shock.

Ymir paused and cocked her head to the side. "Where did you hear that from?" Ymir asked and stalked over to him.

"She... She told me that she's married and I... I assumed..."

Ymir laughed. It was a purely amused laugh that had an outline of malice that sent a new bout of shivers through the cowering man.

"After I beat the shit out of you, I'm taking Krista with me and she is never coming back. You will not pursue her or even look at her if you ever see her in public. Do you hear me?"

"B-but you can't! She works for me!" He attempted in a pathetically weak voice.

Ymir's jaw tightened. She had tried her absolute best not to completely lose her temper in case the bastard really did call the police or something, but she couldn't take his idiocy anymore and picked him up and threw him through the glass wall. It was tinted, so no one had been able to see them.

The man crashed through the glass with a shriek and then landed against one of the cubicles. All of the people in the room gasped together and the women stood and huddled into a group away from the commotion.

Ymir left the office and walked over to the man sobbing into the sleeve of his shirt. She grabbed his collar and punched him once across the face. "Don't you ever," she punched him again, "touch," and again, "Krista" and again, "ever again!" She used all of her strength and punched him until she heard the sound of his jaw cracking and noticed that she had knocked him out. Ymir dropped him from her grip and gave him a savage kick to the ribs. "Fucking piece of shit!" She spat on him and grunted in disgust at the blood on her hands.

"Ymir!" The brunette glanced up and saw Krista approaching. The blonde gently took her much larger hands in her own and inspected them. "You injured your hands."

"Really? I thought that was his blood." Ymir retorted and blew out a hot string of air.

"Some of it is." Krista turned to ask one of her co-workers for a first aid kit, but Ymir grabbed her hand and headed for the door.

"We're leaving." Ymir said simply and ignored the looks of awe and amazement the other women were directing her way. She pulled Krista out of the building and only released her when they reached her car.

"Did you really have to punch him so hard?"

"Yes I did."

"But -" They climbed into the car.

"Are you really fucking feeling sorry for that bastard?" Ymir shot back in anger. She had yet to calm down. She had wanted the confrontation to remain calm, though hostile, but her temper had gotten the better of her.

"Of course not!" Krista reached out and covered Ymir's hands with her own. "I'm just upset that you got hurt punching him." Ymir's body relaxed and she slumped against the car seat.

"Oh, yeah." Ymir sighed. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. You're my hero."

Ymir scoffed. "I'm not a hero. I was simply protecting what is mine." Krista smiled. "What are you smiling for?"

"I'm just smiling because I'm lucky to be in love with someone as wonderful as you."

"You must have a weird definition of wonderful then."

"No, my definition is perfect. I love you Ymir, and thank you."

Ymir blushed slightly and turned her face away from Krista. She mumbled something softly, too soft for Krista to hear.

"What was that?" The blonde asked and leaned closer to her taller partner.

Ymir sighed and turned to Krista with an embarrassed scowl. "I said don't thank me, just kiss me."

Krista giggled. "All you had to do was say so." She pulled Ymir's face down to hers and gave her a very nice and passionate kiss. She ignored her injured lip in favour of enjoying the kiss more, since Ymir deserved it. When they finally pulled back, Ymir had a smirk and a naughty glint in her eyes.

"So when did we get married?" She asked with a raised brow.

Krista sputtered in surprise and gave Ymir a wide eyed look. "What are you talking about?"

Ymir turned her attention to the car and started it up, finally driving them away from this horrible place. "Well," she began and turned a corner, "that boss of yours assumed that I am your husband."

"Oh." Krista blushed and looked down.

"So?"

"Well, he never cared when I said I am in a relationship, so one day I told him I'm married. He just assumed that it's to a guy, and I never corrected him."

Ymir chuckled. "Doesn't matter anymore. You're never going there again."

"What about my car?"

"I'll ask Mikasa to take me tomorrow to fetch it."

"Speaking of that, shouldn't you be at work?"

"Yeah," Ymir turned the wheel, moving the car around a corner. "But I asked if I could take today off as well so that I could swoop in and save you."

"So you really are my hero!"

"Am not."

"You wanted to look cool and all, didn't you?"

Ymir didn't respond, making Krista giggle because she was right.

"Shut up."

"Aww, you are beyond cute when you're blushing." Krista held her sides as she laughed. Ymir really looked adorable with red cheeks.

"Are you hungry?" Ymir asked in a desperate attempt to change the topic. Despite her shitty personality and snarky attitude, Krista could make her blush almost all the time. Luckily she had become fairly good at hiding it most of the time.

"Well, not really." Krista responded.

Ymir grinned. "Then let's go somewhere for ice cream."

"Really?" Krista asked. "After everything that's just happened?'

Ymir nodded. "I deserve an ice cream."

The blonde giggled softly and shook her head. "You'll always be Ymir."

"Who the hell else could I be?" Ymir retorted.

"Exactly." Krista smiled fondly and sighed in happiness. "Ymir?"

"Mm?"

"I love you."

There was a pause. "I love you too, shorty. Now stop getting yourself into all of these situations because my ego can only get so big."

Krista laughed. "I'll try, but I know that no matter what I have you there to protect and save me."

Instead of retorting sarcastically, Ymir simply smiled and nodded. "Yeah, 'cause I love you more than I should."  _No, I actually want to love you more._ Ymir blushed slightly at her own thoughts, and then snuck a glance at her blonde lover looking out of the window.

_Yeah, totally want to love you more._


End file.
